Story Time
Story Time is a recurring series in which Johnny plays through custom user-created stories in recent WWE games, which the nL members riff on. The segment uses both stories created by LT and random downloads. The unpredictable and nonsensical nature of the videos has produced many hilarious moments, and several nL memes. Unfortunately, Create-a-Story was removed from WWE 2K15, and is not expected to return to the series soon. Stories Randomly downloaded story..awesome. In which the broadcast team yells non sequiturs, Luke Gallows assaults a paramedic and Tony Chimel wants doughnuts. Link A Brother's Tale CM Punk tells a cautionary tale about frequent nL target Fatt Lardy. Created by LT. Link Surviving the WWE: Jobber Jobber attempts to ascend to the top of the WWE ladder. Includes the debut of the sad piano music. Link PICKLES The WWE doctor faces the wrath of his coworkers when he reveals he doesn't like pickles. Link Like farther Like son Ste guides his son Jaymac through the beginning of his WWE career. Link McDonalds Rey Mysterio wants to go to McDonald's with MVP, but he has a TLC match with Edge first. Link Primo Injured Primo gets some mic time, only to be interrupted by Sheamus, Zack Ryder, and Vance Archer. Link Primo's Road to Wrestlemania Can Primo find his way to the granddaddy of them all? Link Eggggs Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler trade insults and punches. Link cena meats karlos Cenation member Karlos gets a rude introduction to WWE from Legace. Link POOPYDAY Big Show says Legacy stinks, The Rock gets hit by a car, and a number of nonsensical events in between. Link THE CHOSEN ONE Ted DiBiase, Jr. and Drew McIntyre engage in an intense feud, while Jerry Lawler is only capable of saying "puppies". Link stupid officer Officer Nasty and his bisexual gang attempt to seduce Tiffany, but Kill comes to the rescue. Link ASHLEY Snitsky's favorite custom story. Link DINNER W. THE DEADMAN Undertaker and Michelle McCool's marriage is falling apart. Link Chocolate Drop One of, if not the, most infamous moments in all of nL. Link RRF GETS AGG A referee declares he's gay, but Teddy Long insists he's bi. Link SAMMICH Big Show gets in a brawl with Mr. McMahon, and then runs into trouble with the Grisham Group Link Hunter VS Milkman The intense rivalry of Triple H and Sheamus (not Htial) comes to a head...? Link WWE PIZZA Justin Roberts and Tony Chimel shill a WWE branded pizza. Link Mcmahon autopsy An overly long "soap-opera" story that Johnny got bored of, which does not actually include a Mcmahon autopsy. Link Teddy and His Ghosts When Teddy Long is attacked and killed by ghosts, The Hurricane, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, and Chavo Guerrero attempt to destroy them. Link A Shameful Thing Sheamus must defend himself after Santino repeatedly accuses him of attacking him. Created by LT. Link nL's Revenge nL's original characters get their revenge on Edge and Rey Mysterio for constantly appearing in custom stories. Link CENA'S GOT A FERBY. John Cena has something important to tell Ricardo Rodriguez. Link THE ADVENTUR OF THIGH A grotesque creature tries to seduce the Divas. Link NewWorldOrderofFries Ronald McDonald and his faction feud with John Cena. Link GREATEST STORY EVER John Cena is dead! Link Super Evil Cena! A retelling of WWE history from Money in the Bank 2011 onwards, in which John Cena turns heel and begins a reign of terror. Can anything stop Super Evil Cena? Link CM and Ray disagree Rey Mysterio defends the honor of Star Wars against CM Punk in a TLC match. Link Damien Wost Gay Day Damien "The Wok" Johnson has his wost gay day. Link Stone Cold Acpoclyps Stone Cold and Mark Henry team up when their contract signing is interrupted by the Great Khali, and it only gets worse from there. Link Ryder Bangs AJ Lee Zack Ryder is desperate to have sex with AJ Lee, who may actually be Beth Phoenix. But first, he'll have to avoid her father, Brock Lesnar. Link One Night In Phoenix The actual Beth Phoenix wants revenge on X-Pac after he gives her many STDs. Link